Bluffing
by suzie2b
Summary: Some Arabs want to exchange the privates for guns.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Bluffing**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol was stopped at a waterhole. Hitch's jeep wasn't running quite right and he and Tully were just finishing up fixing the problem.**

 **Riding hard out of the desert straight for the waterhole was a band of Arabs.**

 **Moffitt was on watch and hurried back to the others to announce, "We're going to have some company in a minute."**

 **The Arabs pulled their mounts to a stop and glared at the four men.**

 **Troy asked Moffitt, "Do you know them?"**

 **The sergeant shook his head. "Probably nomads." Moffitt asked who was in charge. "** زعيم هنا **?"**

 **One of Arabs urged his horse forward and said, "I am Abdul. I lead these men. You are the ones known as the Rat Patrol?"**

 **Troy stepped forward. "Yes, we are."**

" **We were told you would help us."**

 **Troy looked up at the bearded Arab. "Help you? With what?"**

 **Abdul said, "We need guns."**

" **I don't know who you've been talking to, but we're not gun runners."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Why do you need guns? We can see that you and your men are well armed."**

 **Several of Abdul's men moved their horses, cutting Hitch and Tully off from the sergeants, as he said, "We need more powerful guns for our fight. It was told that you have access to such weapons."**

" **We do have access, but like Sergeant Troy said, we're not gun runners."**

 **Troy frowned as he watched Tully try to step around one of the horses, only to be nudged back by the big animal. He looked back at the Arab leader and said, "Sorry, Abdul, but we can't help you."**

 **Abdul said loud enough for his people to hear, "** رفضوا التعاون **!" Their rifles were suddenly leveled at Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully. Abdul said, "We are not asking! We are demanding! You will not refuse!" He called to the men who were keeping Hitch and Tully at bay. "** ان رجاله **!" Two of them dismounted and moved towards the privates with chains and rope as Abdul said, "If we do not have what we want by sundown tomorrow, your men will die."**

 **Troy and Moffitt turned as the two Arabs returned to their horses. Hitch had a cuff on his left wrist, Tully had one on his right, and there was about four feet of heavy chain between them. A rope was tied to the chain, and the other end of it was held by one of the mounted Arabs.**

 **Troy took a deep breath to keep his rising temper under control. "You're not giving us much choice."**

 **Abdul shook his head. "None. You will come to the hills north of** **Tulkarm Wadi with the weapons by sundown tomorrow."**

 **And with that Abdul turned his horse and led his men away, forcing Hitch and Tully to jog to keep up.**

 **Moffitt said, "What do we do?"**

 **Troy sighed. "We give them what they want."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Tully were exhausted by the time they stopped for the night at Tulkarm Wadi. When the horses stopped they both collapsed. Abdul gave orders to his men as he walked over to the two Americans laying on the sand. He dropped a large bladder of water next to Hitch's head and said, "Drink. It would not bode well if your sergeants find you both dead from thirst when they meet us."**

 **Hitch opened his eyes and looked up at the Arab as he panted, "Thanks for … the concern." Abdul said nothing more as he walked away. Hitch sat up and took several swallows of water before he crawled over to Tully. "Come on. You need to drink."**

 **Tully moved the arm that was draped over his eyes and squinted up at Hitch. Slowly he sat up and took the bladder. After a few swallows, Tully said, "You don't think Troy and Moffitt will really get guns for these guys, do you?"**

" **No, but they'll figure something out."**

 **Unfortunately, though they didn't have to worry about dying of thirst, there was a danger of death from exposure. The night was cold and windy, and no one bothered to give them even one blanket they could share.**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Moffitt took the jeeps and headed for the German base at Jeddah. When they arrived at a secluded area outside the walled town, it was nearly dark.**

 **They quickly checked the area with binoculars and Troy said, "Doesn't look like anything's changed since the last time we were here."**

 **Later, just before going in, moonlight revealed no guards on the wall, but the guardhouse at the gate glowed with yellow light.**

 **Troy said quietly, "Okay, we go to their motor pool first. Then to supply to load up on whatever we can get our hands on before we break out of there."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "You make it sound so simple."**

" **Let's just hope their arsenal is in the same place as before."**

 **When they arrived at the gate, they found the sentry sitting in the guardhouse reading a German propaganda magazine called "Signal". Troy waited while Moffitt went in and said, "Guten Abend."**

 **The guard looked at the British sergeant with surprise just as the butt of a machine gun bashed him in the forehead. Moffitt put his beret in his jacket pocket and donned the German's cap, then he and Troy entered the base together.**

 **They made their way to the motor pool, ducking and avoiding sentries as they went. Finding a truck with the key in the ignition, Troy hid in the back while Moffitt drove. The truck passed several guards along the way, but, thinking that the driver was German, they barely gave the truck a second thought.**

 **At the supply depot, Moffitt backed the truck up to the door and picked the lock. As quickly as they could, the sergeants loaded up on guns, ammunition, and grenades.**

 **However, one guard, seeing the truck backed up to the supply depot's door in the middle of the night, decided to get nosey. He walked in and started to ask Moffitt what was going on. Before the sergeant could form a reply, Troy had him in a chokehold.**

 **Troy and Moffitt managed to decimate a large part of the Germans arsenal before they headed for the gate. And they would've made it out without a problem if another pesky guard hadn't found his dead counterpart in the guard shack.**

 **Alarms sounded as the gate came into view. The guard stepped out in front of them with his weapon drawn. Instead of slowing down, Moffitt shifted gears and floored the gas pedal as he shouted to Troy in the back, "Hang on!"**

 **Back at the jeeps, Troy and Moffitt moved fast to unload the guns. Moffitt grabbed a box of ammunition, but Troy told him, "Leave the ammo. We'll take grenades for ourselves."**

 **Moffitt looked at Troy curiously. "The guns won't do them any good without ammunition."**

 **Troy smiled. "We're giving them exactly what they asked for."**

 **Moffitt returned the smile as he understood. "That's right. They only asked for the guns. Nothing was said about ammunition."**

" **Go get the bags out of the jeeps and fill 'em with grenades." While Moffitt hurried to comply, Troy got an American grenade and some fuse. He wrapped the fuse around the grenade to hold the lever in place, then pulled the pin. Troy looked at Moffitt and said, "Ready to go?"**

 **Moffitt held a canvas bag stuffed full of grenades in each hand. "All set."**

 **He headed for the jeeps as Troy lit the fuse and set the grenade in the box with the grenades that were being left behind. They would have less than a minute to get away from the truck.**

 **When the explosion detonated, Troy and Moffitt stopped to admire their handiwork. Moffitt grinned and said, "Tully would've loved the fireworks."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Tully hadn't done any more than doze throughout the cold night. Escape had been impossible, as they were always guarded … and besides, where would they go? With the sun rising, they watched as the Arabs ate their morning meal. The privates were given nothing and felt lucky to be allowed to keep the water.**

 **When the Arabs were ready to go, Hitch and Tully were prodded to their feet. Then they were forced to walk as they turned north towards the hills.**

 **The Arabs stopped only once that day. Sleep deprived and exhausted, Hitch and Tully rested, silently sharing the water they carried.**

 **It was midafternoon when they reached the hills. They left the horses and climbed to the highest point to watch for Sergeants Troy and Moffitt.**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Moffitt had driven through what remained of the night and a good portion of the next day. The jeeps skimmed across the desert as fast as they dared to reach their goal.**

 **It was just after 5pm when they reached the hills. As they approached, Troy and Moffitt could see several from the group at the top start down to meet them.**

 **When the jeeps stopped where the horses were tethered, Abdul and three of his men were waiting. They were pleased with what they found in the back of the vehicles.**

 **Abdul picked up one of the machine guns with its empty magazine and grinned as he said, "You have done well. There is plenty for all of my men."**

 **Troy got out of the jeep, grabbing a machine gun from its holster on the fender, and said, "Now, I want my men back."**

 **Moffitt silently followed suit.**

 **Abdul said, "First you will show us how to use these weapons."**

" **We didn't agree to that."**

 **Abdul scowled angrily. "You will teach us or your men will die!" Then he turned to his three men and told them to gather the weapons. "** اخذ السلاح **!" The men collected the guns and started back up the hill. Abdul looked at Troy and Moffitt and said, "You will come with me."**

 **They followed the Arabs to the flat top of the hill. Abdul instructed that each man should take one of the guns. "** كل شخص يحصل على مسدس **."**

 **Troy and Moffitt saw Hitch and Tully sitting on the ground, still shackled together, a few feet from the edge of the cliff with a guard watching them. Troy asked, "You two all right?"**

 **Tully nodded and Hitch said, "Tired and hungry, but we're okay."**

 **Once everyone was armed, Abdul said, "Now you will show us how they work."**

 **Troy guided the men through the action of priming the weapon with Moffitt translating. The men followed his every move. Then Troy pointed his machine gun into the air and said, "Now you pull the trigger." He fired off a quick burst.**

 **However, when Abdul and his men pulled the triggers on their guns, nothing happened. Abdul pulled the trigger again, then looked at the sergeants and said, "Where are the bullets?"**

 **Troy replied, "We brought you what you asked for. You didn't say anything about ammunition."**

 **Abdul threw the gun down with disgust. "These are worthless! You have cheated us!"**

" **You wanted guns. We brought you guns. Now let my men go."**

 **Abdul angrily told his men that they'd been cheated and to arm themselves. When they dropped the machine guns to reach for the rifles that had been set aside, Moffitt said, "I wouldn't if I were you. Our weapons are fully loaded."**

 **As Hitch and Tully got to their feet, Troy leveled his machine gun on Abdul. "I want my men."**

 **The Arab guarding Hitch and Tully saw the threat to his leader. He quickly cocked his rifle and took aim at the two Americans. Moffitt saw the move and shot the Arab just as the rifle went off.**

 **The bullet went wild and hit Hitch in the left shoulder, knocking him back several steps. It all happened so fast that Tully couldn't grab his friend before he went over the edge. The four feet of chain between them went suddenly taught and Tully was slammed to the ground and dragged towards the edge as he desperately fought to stop himself.**

 **The gun battle was short. Abdul took his surviving men and ran for their horses. Troy and Moffitt were hot on their heels, but didn't intend to actually catch them. They watched the mounted Arabs until they were almost out of sight, making sure they weren't coming back.**

 **Not realizing what had happened to Hitch and Tully, Troy and Moffitt were surprised when they returned to the top of the hill to see that Tully had managed to stop them from falling by grabbing hold of a rock. But he was hanging half over the edge yelling, "Hitch, get hold of somethin'!"**

 **Hitch yelled back, "There's nothin' to grab!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt ran to Tully and grabbed his legs and started to pull. When they got him to where he wasn't going to go over, the sergeants scrambled to the edge to reach for Hitch.**

 **Exhaustion had taken its toll on both of the privates. Neither had the strength to do anything but try to hang on. And it wasn't helping that the cliff face was sheer, leaving nowhere for Hitch to find purchase. Both his and Tully's wrists were bleeding badly as the cuffs tore into their skin.**

 **Troy reached down to grab the chain just beyond Tully's wrist and began to pull. Moffitt reached down from the other side of Tully and called out, "Grab my hand, Hitch!"**

 **With a lot of effort and pain they were finally able to pull Hitch up and over the edge, then Troy and Moffitt helped the privates into the shade.**

 **Troy searched the dead Arabs, but didn't find a key. So Moffitt began to pick the locks on the cuffs. Along with the ragged, torn skin on their wrists, Hitch had a bullet in his left shoulder and Tully's right shoulder had been dislocated when Hitch had come to a jerking halt after he fell.**

 **Troy cleaned up Tully's wrist and bandaged it, then helped the private to sit up. As Troy put Tully's arm in a sling, the private looked over to where Moffitt was tending to Hitch and asked, "Is he gonna be all right?"**

 **Moffitt smiled as he said quietly, "He's going to be fine."**

 **Hitch grimaced and said through gritted teeth, "That's easy for you to say."**

 **Troy bound Tully's upper arm to his side so he couldn't move his shoulder. "How's that feel?"**

 **Tully nodded and then regretted the movement. "Okay as long as I don't move."**

" **You two stay put while Moffitt and I load the guns into the jeeps. Then we'll get you both to the nearest field hospital."**

 **#################**

 **Even with morphine the ride to the hospital was painful for the two privates. When they arrived they were treated for their injuries along with exhaustion and dehydration.**

 **Tully woke up after twelve hours of sleep. The first thing he noticed was that the IV was gone, but he didn't remember feeling anything. Then he heard quiet voices and turned his head to see Troy and Moffitt sitting between his and Hitch's cots playing gin. Groggily, Tully said, "Hi."**

 **The sergeants both looked at him and smiled. Troy said, "Well, it's about time you woke up."**

 **Moffitt asked, "How are you feeling?"**

 **Tully moved his right arm experimentally and decided it hadn't been a good idea. "Sore, but not too bad." He looked passed them at Hitch. "How's he doin'?"**

" **He had surgery to remove the bullet. He'll heal. You both will."**

" **Has he been awake?"**

 **Troy said, "Yeah, a couple of times. He's been a little anxious about you not being awake though."**

 **Tully asked, "What happened to the guns?"**

" **We turned them in when we got here. We'll let the captain take care of 'em."**

" **What made you think of stealing the guns from the Germans?"**

 **Troy said, "Simple … the base at Jeddah was the closest."**

 **Tully asked, "What about the ammo?"**

" **Oh, we pretty much wiped out their arsenal, but I sure wasn't going to let Abdul and his men run around the desert with loaded machine guns. Once we moved the guns and grenades to the jeeps, we blew up the truck with the ammo."**

 **Moffitt added with a grin, "You would've enjoyed the fireworks."**

 **Tully smiled. "Sorry I missed it." He was silent for a bit, then said quietly, "Thanks for coming for us."**

 **Troy said, "Did you think we wouldn't?"**

" **We didn't know what you would do. We didn't think you'd really get guns for those Arabs."**

 **Moffitt said, "Even if we couldn't get the guns, we would've found a way to get you and Hitch back." Then he changed the subject. "Now, the doctor said you could eat once you woke up. Are you hungry?"**

" **Starved."**

 **Moffitt stood up and handed Tully his cards. "I have a pretty good gin hand started. Don't let Troy bluff you." He and Troy moved the field of play so it would be within the private's reach. "I'll go get you some lunch."**


End file.
